New Moon Elegy
by ashAksara
Summary: Bagi para peri, hari kelahiran merupakan hari sakral di mana mimpi saat itu dapat diartikan sebagai masa lalu maupun masa depan. Dan selalu, di akhir mimpinya, pada sebuah dunia yang lain, sang penyihir menemukan dirinya sendiri, menghunus sebuah pedang panjang pipih, menghujamkannya pada dada anak manusia itu. [MikoRei] [MaleficentAU]


Mohon maaf banget ini sih, Mama Munakata Reishi ultah tapi saya malah bikin fanfiksi tema gelap macam begini (orz). _Setting_ cerita masih sama seperti cerita saya yang sudah-sudah, yaitu _setting crossover _K Project dan Disney Maleficent. Buat yang belum baca, silakan mampir dulu ke fanfiksi 'Once Upon a King and His Faery' supaya lebih kebayang siapa-jadi-apa di fanfiksi ini *_author_ ditabok gegara males jelasin*. _Last but not least_, selamat ulang tahun dan selamat hari kacamata untuk Munakata Reishi kita tercinta! Lima tahun lebih _author_ kecebut di fandom ini dan sampai sekarang masih belum bisa berhenti cinta sama karakter ini hiks. Semoga bahagia dan jangan galauin Papa Mikoto terus, ya *ditabok*. Ok deh, selamat membaca!

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**K Project © GoRa & GoHands**_

_**NEW MOON ELEGY**_

**.**

'_Mimpi yang selalu menghadirkan sosok itu. Mencarinya. Memanggil Namanya. Mendekapnya erat.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Beralaskan serasah dedaunan musim gugur memerah dan menua di punggungnya, Reishi berbaring. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di atas dadanya yang naik-turun berirama dengan tenang. Sepasang sayapnya turut rebah di atas helai demi helai tumpukan daun mengering, mencipta desir gemerisik merdu setiap kali bulu-bulu biru langit kelam itu bergerak mengikuti irama tarikan napasnya. Matanya terpejam, meski kesadarannya tidak pernah pergi jauh. Hanya ingatannya yang mengelana. Pada mimpi-mimpi yang kerap mendatanginya. Mengetuk pintu malamnya. Menemaninya bercengkerama di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Meski tidak jarang pula mimpi-mimpi itu datang menghantui. Menyergapnya. Menderanya dengan peluh di bawah naung gelap malam bulan baru.

Mimpi yang selalu menghadirkan sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu serasi dengan warna bara api. Sosok yang memiliki sepasang manik emas yang selalu menatap ke arahnya. Mencarinya. Sosok yang memiliki suara serak yang tidak pernah letih mengajaknya bicara. Memanggil Namanya. Sosok yang memiliki sepasang tangan kekar yang tidak kunjung henti terjulur padanya. Mendekapnya erat.

Dan Reishi tahu dirinya akan selalu hanyut. Jatuh terbawa arus. Entah ke dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Atau ke dalam panas yang tidak pernah padam menggelora dari sosok itu.

Betapa sesungguhnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Reishi merasa takut. Takut akan entitas bernama manusia, yang tidak dianugerahi sepasang sayap maupun kekuatan istimewa namun mampu membuatnya terjebak dalam pusaran rasa yang tidak ia mengerti artinya. Lalu takut akan dirinya sendiri. Sejauh mana ia boleh terhanyut. Dan sekokoh apa dirinya harus berdiri mempertahankan ego dan harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin bangsa peri, di antara jalaran rasa yang memabukkan itu.

Bunyi gemerisik lain menginvasi indera pendengarannya. Masih cukup jauh jaraknya, namun Reishi tahu suara derap langkah itu mendekat ke arahnya. Derap langkah mengayun cepat dan berat, namun tidak tergesa, yang sudah begitu akrab di gendang telinganya. Serta wangi bara api yang mampir di indera penciumannya. Semakin dekat. Semakin membuyarkan ingatannya. Seolah berusaha memisahkan Reishi dari lamunannya dengan aura keberadaan itu.

"Reishi."

Ia tidak membuka matanya. Tidak pula menunjukkan gestur bahwa dirinya mendengar panggilan dari suara berat itu. _Suara yang, entah mengapa, hari ini begitu dirindunya_.

Suara gemerisik lainnya. Terdengar begitu dekat di sampingnya. Seakan tubuh tinggi tegap itu tengah mendudukkan diri tepat di sisinya. Serta sensasi sesuatu bersentuhan lembut tanpa sengaja dengan bulu-bulu sayapnya.

Hingga kemudian jemari hangat membelai lembut sisi wajahnya. Sontak, Reishi membuka matanya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik. Melengkung. Dingin.

"Hoo…. Lihat siapa yang membangunkanku dari tidur soreku hari ini. Kau memang buta dan tidak melihatku sedang tidur, atau memang manusia punya hobi untuk mengganggu tidur sore makhluk lain, eh, Mikoto?"

Kekeh tawa terlepas dari mulut itu. Ada seringai hangat yang bermain di bibir itu.

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia Penyihir Agung sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang ceria hari ini? Benar begitu, Reishi?"

Mendengus, Reishi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Biasa saja."

"Jangan bohong, Reishi. Aku tahu, karena kau tidak pernah menatap mataku setiap kali kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, atau dari makhluk lainnya."

Panas menjalari tulang pipinya. Oh, betapa besar hasrat Reishi untuk menyeret laki-laki itu lalu menceburkannya ke dalam danau agar tidak lagi anak manusia itu mencampuri urusannya. Reishi lantas beringsut dan mendudukkan dirinya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia bisa balas memandang sepasang emas berkilau yang menatap dengan sorot tajam namun penuh tanya itu pada sepasang ungu miliknya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Tubuhku hanya sedang lelah. Karena itulah aku memilih untuk berbaring di sini sebelum aku kembali ke puncak gunung tempat tinggalku."

"Kau … sakit?"

Pertanyaan yang lugu, membuat Reishi tanpa sadar meluncurkan tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Mikoto. Peri tidak bisa jatuh sakit. Kalaupun bisa, kami tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan diri kami sendiri."

Dengung rendah membalas ucapannya. Meski tatapan tajam itu tidak sedikitpun lepas dari kedua matanya. Membuatnya gelisah. Tidak tenang. Namun ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan keresahan itu di balik tembok egonya.

"Ada apa kau kemari hari ini?"

"Aku ke sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ada degup lembut mengetuk dadanya. Menghadirkan hangat dalam benaknya. Hangat yang membuatnya sesak di waktu bersamaan.

"Bertemu? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Diam yang menggantung. Cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya anak manusia itu tertawa. Tawa yang mengalir deras di gendang telinganya. Gelak yang begitu lepas. Reishi tidak ingat kapan laki-laki itu pernah tertawa selepas itu di hadapannya.

"Astaga, Reishi …. Belasan tahun kita bersama, dan aku masih saja harus mencari alasan untuk bertemu denganmu? Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan orang-orang, atau makhluk lainnya, yang mendatangimu hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dan melihat wajahmu, Yang Mulia."

Anak manusia satu ini memang tidak pernah gagal membuat Reishi terkesima. Selalu ada tingkah yang tidak terduga. Selalu ada tutur kata yang tidak disangka. Selalu saja berhasil menjebaknya dalam labirin rasa yang asing. Setengah dari dirinya yang terlindung dalam dinding ego ingin berlari, menghindar sejauh mungkin dari gejolak itu. Sementara setengahnya lagi terdiam dan terpaku, menolak untuk beranjak pergi, memilih untuk terhempas.

Reishi kemudian melepaskan satu helaan napas ke udara.

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku. Lalu sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seperti biasanya. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Kau—"

Belum sempat Reishi menyelesaikan sanggahannya, tubuhnya lantas ditarik begitu kuat, hingga ia mendarat di atas dada bidang anak manusia itu. Ia berontak, tentu saja, meski sepasang lengan yang telah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya tampak sama sekali tidak berniat membebaskannya. Reishi lupa, entah sejak kapan anak manusia ini tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki kekuatan fisik setara dengannya.

"Mikoto, lepas …!"

"Berhenti meronta, atau kupaksa kau menjadi bantal tidurku."

Satu guratan terbentuk di pelipis kepalanya.

"Hoo. Anak manusia ini sudah berani memaksaku, eh? Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok pagi kau berakhir sebagai seekor kodok, Mikoto."

"Terserah kau. Tapi aku tahu kau akan membutuhkanku malam ini. Jangan pura-pura lupa, Reishi. Bulan baru bulan kesepuluh adalah hari kelahiranmu. Anna memberitahuku. Itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah mau bertemu denganku di awal bulan kesepuluh, karena pada hari itu kau selalu bermimpi tentang—"

Sebelah tangannya sontak terangkat untuk menutup mulut anak manusia itu. Rambatan emosi membuncah di dadanya. Sesak. Sakit. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ya, bagi para peri, hari kelahiran merupakan sebuah hari sakral di mana mimpi maupun penglihatan saat itu bisa diartikan sebagai masa lalu yang telah dijalani, ataupun masa depan yang harus dihadapi. Dan Reishi lelah akan mimpi-mimpinya di hari kelahirannya sendiri. Terlebih semenjak bertemu dengan anak manusia itu belasan tahun lalu, Reishi akan selalu menggigil dalam tidurnya.

Karena selalu, di akhir mimpinya, pada sebuah dunia yang lain, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri, menghunus sebuah pedang panjang pipih, menghujamkannya pada dada anak manusia itu.

Embus napas anak manusia itu di telapak tangannya membangunkan Reishi dari lamunan. Ia menurunkan tangannya, hanya untuk menggenggam erat mantel bulu musang yang dikenakan sang anak manusia. Kepalanya tertunduk. Meski bibirnya melengkung senyum. Perih.

"… kau tetap berisik seperti biasanya, Mikoto."

"Dan kau tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya, Reishi."

Reishi terkekeh. Tubuhnya yang semakin ditarik mendekat. Sayap raksasanya yang ikut terseret dan menyibak dedaunan di bawah kakinya. Begitu dekat sehingga Reishi mampu mendengar degup jantung anak manusia itu di daun telinganya. Seakan sang anak manusia tak ingin lagi ada jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Dirinya yang lantas menyerah. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam segala kehangatan yang ditawarkan entitas manusia itu. Menjebolkan seluruh tembok pertahanannya, hanya untuk hari ini saja. Hanya untuk saat ini saja.

"Beristirahatlah sejenak, Reishi. Biar aku yang menjagamu kali ini."

Matanya kemudian terpejam. Hidungnya menyesap hangat wangi bara api yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Meski lengkung di bibirnya berubah. Melembut. Menyambut tenang yang sedikit demi sedikit menyelinap, membasuh lelah raganya.

Serta sebuah bisikan, manis menggelitik gendang telinganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Reishi."

.

.

.

'_Di kehidupan kali ini pun, semoga kau selalu berbahagia, dengan ada atau tidaknya aku di sampingmu.'_

* * *

...

* * *

Sekian dan terima kasih! Mohon maaf kalau pendek dan ampas banget *digampar bolak-balik*. Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi selanjutnya~!


End file.
